The present invention relates to a trigger device which has an adjustable device for shifting single and automatic function of a stapler.
A conventional trigger device of a stapler is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and generally includes a trigger 11 pivotally connected to the body of the stapler 10 and an activating member 12 as shown in FIG. 2 is located at the back of the trigger 11. The trigger 11 has an opening 15 defined therethrough and an activating member 12 has a recess 16 defined in a top thereof. A safety plate 14 is movably connected to the stapler and has a tongue 140 which extends in the opening 15 and located in correspondence with the recess 16 of the activating member 12 so that if the trigger is pulled before the safety plate 14 is pushed, there will be no action for the valve member 13. The safety plate 14 has to be pushed to let the tongue 140 push the activating member 12 to push the spring 130 and the activating member 12 is pivoted toward the valve member 13 of the stapler 10. After the safety plate 14 is pushed, the valve member 13 is pushed by the activating member 12 which is pushed by the trigger 11. Nevertheless, the conventional trigger device can only eject the staples one by one and cannot make an automatic stapling.
The present invention intends to provide a trigger device that has an adjustable device for shifting single shooting into automatic shooting.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a trigger device for staplers and the trigger device comprises a trigger pivotably connected to a stapler body and an opening is defined through the trigger. A cam device is rotatably engaged with the trigger and connected to an activating member inserted in the opening of the trigger. A top plate extends at an angle from the activating member and the activating member is movable upward and downward by rotating the cam device. A safety plate is slidably connected to the stapler body and a distal end of the safety plate is located in correspondence with the opening of the trigger.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a trigger device for a stapler which has a cam device to move the activating member to change the corresponding position between the safety plate and the activating member so as to switch single shooting and automatic shooting functions.